


how gay is it

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: vampire selfies...jk [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, competitive gyuhao gives me life, horny vamp wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Junhui needs ideas for his gift for vday





	how gay is it

**Author's Note:**

> a very belated vday story since i've been busy moving and all that fun jazz that comes with it  
> yay i finally wrote another fic in this au! even though i expanded nothing

 

“Okay how gay is it to give Wonwoo a book of love poems?”

Soonyoung bursts out laughing. Jihoon puts down his pencil with a huff, “Did you seriously just ask that?” Junhui nods hiding his head under his arms. “Junhui, you’re gay.”

“That’s super gay. Gay of the gay.” Soonyoung supplies.

“But is it a good idea?”

“Hasn’t he read them all by now though, considering he’s a vampire and all?”

“Oh! Jihoon has a point! Why don’t you write him a book of poems?”

Junhui stares at Soonyoung, “You do know I suck with romantic languages.”

“Sadly, the romantic language eludes the three of us.” Jihoon snorts. “So don’t ask for our help.”

“Put Jihoooon.” The eldest boy whines, “You’re the best out of the three of us with words!”

“Essay writing does not require professing my love nor describing my love.”

“Junhui don’t listen to his excuses. His lyrics are full of cute romantic shit. Like there’s one line in one of his older songs that talk about how the pale moon’s beauty lacks in comparison to –!“

Jihoon slaps his hand over Soonyoung’s loose lips. “Shut up. Or I’m not helping you with your linguistics.”

“Blackmail. Junhui don’t let him get anything he can blackmail you with.” Soonyoung hisses but shuts up at Jihoon’s glare.

“Why did I think asking either of you would be a good idea?” Junhui mutters.

Soonyoung looks up from his laptop, “How about donuts? That way you can say I can’t live without you around.” Handful of pencils get tossed at him as a result.

“I need new romantic friends.”

 

“Mingyu do you have any ideas what I could give Wonwoo?” Junhui mopes on the counter.

“Hyung don’t do that. I just cleaned that.” Mingyu puts down the feather duster. “Is this for valentine’s day?”

“It’s fine. You like cleaning. Is there any other lovey dovey day coming up that you know of?”

“Geesh. Wonwoo’s dry humor is rubbing off on you.” Mingyu hums. “How about some of your Schenzen dishes for him? He likes spicy stuff.”

Junhui starts to nod his head, before realizing something, “I don’t want him to die from horrible food.”

“Your cooking isn’t horrible. It’s just not the worst nor the best.”

Junhui holds his stomach thinking about a certain someone’s cooking. “You’re right. My stomach still has scars from his food.”

“Let’s see…” Mingyu taps the feather duster against his head, spraying dust into his dark hair, “If not cooking, how about something else that’s handmade?”

“I can only play small melodies on the keyboard though.” The human pouts. “Guess I’ll have to go back to getting the book of love poems for Wonwoo.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“It’s too gay.”

Mingyu makes a mountain of squabbles and squawks. “You’re gay and he’s gay. I honestly don’t know there were levels of gay you had to be at before qualifying things as too gay. Secondly, Wonwoo loves love poems. I promise you, he’ll love the book even more if you give it to him.”

“Do you want any help with presents for Myungho as thanks for helping me?”

“No thanks. This year I’m going to beat him on the better present without help.” The brownie makes a smug face, “I already have his gift ready.”

“Please tell me I’m not going to be dealing with him ranting at me in three languages.”

“How about four?”

“MINGYU.”

 

Junhui attempts to curl up more under his blanket, except that something is preventing him from rolling up into a burritohui. He tugs on the blanket again. Something slams against his stomach.

“Junnie don’t move, I’m using you as a pillow.”

“But I’m cold and you provide no heat.”

“Then we can spice things up.”

Junhui snorts, “You absolute sex monster. Are you sure you’re not a succubus in disguise?”

“I can test that out for you if you really want.” His hand creeps under Junhui’s shirt.

The human slaps the wandering hand. “Absolutely not. I want sleep and cuddles.”

“Fine. Only because you insist it.” The vampire huffs but gets off the blanket enough to wrap it around them. He nuzzles his face against his human’s nape. Junhui wiggles a bit before settling back down to sleep. Wonwoo closes his eyes taking in Junhui’s scent.

 

Junhui wakes up to his phone ringing exactly at midnight. “Hello?” As soon as he hears the intake of breath on the other line, he immediately he throws his phone into his pillowcase.

“JUNHUI WHAT THE FUCK IS MINGYU?! HE ACTUALLY GAVE ME A BETTER PRESENT THAN WHAT I HAVE FOR HIM!” Comes through the muffled speaker.

As Myungho rants to the pillow, he looks around for his boyfriend. There’s no sign of him in the room. Wonwoo must have left to go feed. He wraps the blanket tighter around himself. Junhui waits ten minutes until he hears Myungho take another breath.

 

The call ends. He hears the familiar footsteps from his living room window. Something heavy thuds against the floor.

“Wonwoo you had better not be dragging in some gigantic dead bird for me to cook up.” No response besides the dragging sound of the object. “I’m human and you’re a vampire. Vampires mean bat habits, not cat habits.” Something screeches. Junhui immediately dashes to the kitchen, “Wonwoo I swear to god-”

He pauses in the doorway, taking in the pink heart string lights blinking several times. There’s some sort of flower display in the pink glow, he thinks, squinting into the dark. Arms wrap around his torso like a snake wrapping around its prey.

“Happy Valentine’s Day~.” The vampire croons in his ear.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too~.” Junhui rests his head back on Wonwoo’s shoulder, “This is sweet and all but what was the heavy thing you dragged in?”

“No answers until I get your present.” The vampire teases, nipping Junhui’s ear.

“Meaan. You’re a mean Wonu.” He plants a peck on the vampire’s cheek, “Besides we already agreed that I’m not giving your gift until later.”

“Well let’s do it now. Look at this romantic set up I prepared while you were sleeping.”

“So impatient aren’t you?” Junhui hums. “It’s in my closet.”

Wonwoo groans, “I don’t want to dig through that. I don’t want to know if you have anything dead in there.”

“Hey! I don’t keep anything live in there!”

“You shove everything in your closet when you clean.”

“Not everything.”

“Everything.”

The two stare at each other urging each other to go get it. Junhui stands on his tiptoes, enough that Wonwoo’s feet hover above the floor, and walks back into his room a bit. “You’re closer to the closet than me.”

 The vampire swings his feet down, turning around with Junhui facing the closet. “You’re closer and facing it.”

“Fine. But only because I still have to get up early and can’t continue this.” He unwraps the vampire’s lax arms. He goes to fetch his present for Wonwoo.

“WAIT.” But all the dirty clothes spill out from the pile in the closet. Along with shoe boxes and ribbons. Wonwoo sighs at the mess. Junhui trudges into the abyss of a mess that’s contained in his closet. The vampire shifts through the clothes in case the present slipped into the spilled mess.

“I got it!” An arm waves through the entrance of the closet. In the hand is a poorly wrapped gift. It almost looks like the wrapping paper is practically just ribbon. Actually, there is no wrapping paper, upon closer inspection now that he takes the gift from Junhui’s hand. It’s two wide ribbons covering “Hey! Help me out-“ His foot gets caught on a hanger on the floor, “-OF HERE!” Junhui closes his eyes as the floor approaches his face.

His head never touches the floor. Instead his head hangs in the air, the rest of his body is supported by Wonwoo’s arms. “And you wonder why I refused to search through your closet.”

**Author's Note:**

> so what was wonwoo dragging in through the window??? guess we'll never know *jumps out the window*  
> the first part of the fic is based on an actual convo my friends and i had. fun fact: my friend wanted a vday gift for her gf but asked me, the nonromantic friend


End file.
